ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Vakishim
was a choju created by the Yapool from the television series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 3. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 78,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension → Onigadake History Ultraman Ace Vakishim was sent by Yapool to attack Earth, first by attacking Minami (the female co-host of Ultraman Ace.) While she managed to survive, Vakishim managed to possess (or possibly impersonate) a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his parents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim escaped from the boy's body and transformed into his true form and fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with nothing that TAC's fighter jets could do. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a long brutal fight, Ultraman Ace decapitates Vakishim's horn with the Star Beam Cutter and finished off Vakishim with the Palm Cutter followed by the Ace Slash. Trivia *Vakishim's appearance was to pay tribute to the Murase family, whom have played a role in both suit-acting and designing monsters from various series' such as Godzilla and Gamera Ultraman Mebius Vakishim reappeared in episode 24 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Appearing out of the sky much like his original appearance, Vakishim attacked Ryu and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form,) injuring Mirai's left arm and abducting Ryu. Upon awakening, Mirai found out that Ryu's body was being possessed by Yapool as his puppet to toy with GUYS and its newest objective. Once Yapool's identity was revealed to GUYS, Yapool unleashed Vakishim again to further stall GUYS from stopping him. Yapool then threatened Mirai that he had a bomb set up that with go off unless he shoots Ryu. Without any other option, Mirai shot Ryu (who managed to survive), releasing him from Yapool's control, who went on to possess Vakishim and increase his choju's power. Mirai, enraged at Ryu's undeserving demise, transformed into Ultraman Mebius to do battle against Vakishim. However, Mebius's arm was still injured from Vakishim attacking him earlier on, thus Vakishim had the advantage. However after the assistance of Team GUYS, Mebius managed to transform into Brave Mode and sliced Vakishim in half with the Active Blade Attack, therefore destroying him. Trivia *Vakishim's roar is enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. *In this series, Vakishim can fire a powerful, multi-colored energy ray from both of his hands. He can also shoot purple lightning from his nose. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Vakishim reappeared in episode 5 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Vakishim was the second monster owned by Alien Metron (after his Doragoris was nearly killed by Rei.) Alien Metron looked to get vengeance after he was attacked by Reimon when he was in Burst-Mode, foolishly provoking a recently rehabilitated Rei for a rematch. He further tried to get Rei's attention by using Vakishim to attack the ZAP SPACY crew. Finally, Reimon returned in his Burst Mode and used his Reionic Burst Gomora to do battle, Despite getting a few lucky hits, he was no match for gomora and was easily beaten into submission. After a long and brutal smack-down, Gomora was victorious and destroyed Vakishim with his super ocsillatory wave. Trivia *The Vakishim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Vakishim is seen battling Gomora. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Vakishim reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Ho, Tyrant, Galberos, Alien Reflect, and Sadora to take down Litra. Vakishim was called back by Belial along with the surviving monsters to watch Reionic Burst Gomora take on the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero when he arrived. He was eventually the third monster to be destroyed by Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot behind Telesdon and Alien Temperor and followed up by Gudon. Trivia *The Vakishim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the film. *Vakishim is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely at Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer close-up, you can see Vakishim along with Velokron, Zoa Muruchi, Zetton, Antlar, Alien Baltan, and Red King. Ultraman Ginga Vakishim will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, him along with may diffrent monsters are seen as they cheer on Ultraman Ginga while he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Vakishim returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Powers and Weapons *Missiles: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. *Flames: Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. *Horn Launch: When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing or coming down in a slew of lightning bolts. *Possession : Vakishim can impersinate/posses people in order to blend in with society. Vakishim only did this in the original Ultraman Ace sereis. *Extrourdinary jumper: despite it's rather fat and stocky apearence, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. This is only seen in the original Ultraman ace. *Optic prison: Vakishim can fire a blue wave of energy, that can ensare human and absorb them into his eye, so yapool can posses them. This only done in Ultraman Mebius *Nose cannon: Vakishim can fire a powerful energy blast from the two holes in his beak. One is purple wile the other is blue. This is only done in Ultraman mebius. *Warped energy beam: After possisioning his arms and forming a energy ball, Vakishim can fire a stream of dark energy. This can be charded for a more powerful attake. Imagekfdkm.jpg|Horn Launch Eekiskkimage.jpg|Nose Cannon Imagejdjjdj.jpg|Warped Energy Beam imagejdjdmn.jpg|Optic Prison Gallery Vakishim_1.jpg Vakishim 3.jpg Vakishim_0.jpg Vakishim_4.jpg|Ultraman Ace vs Vakishim Vakishim-Behind-Scenes.jpg Vakishim-Behind-The-Scenes.jpg|Vakishim Behind the Scenes Vakishim_5.jpg Vakishim_6.jpg Vakishim_7.jpg Vakishim_8.jpg Vakishim_Mebius.jpg Vakishim-Mebius.jpg|Vakishim vs Mebius 262px-Vakishim1.jpg|Vakishim in an Ultra Zone sketch Figure Release Information Rarity EX Vakishim EX Vakishim was part of the EX Series in September 09 but he is not going to be continued, but the very less, you can't find him on Ebay anymore you have to go to other shopping websites like MonsterValleyToys. Vakishim toys.jpg EX Vakishim toys.jpg Vakishim spark doll.jpg Trivia: *EX Vakashim was disigned by a fan in a contest held in 2009. *Vakishim was supposed to be in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers but was cut out probably in favor of Silvergon and Goldras(due to them being the head of the Giga Chimera as he was supposed to be.) {{Template:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju & Seijin} Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju